Memories
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Gazel decides to help Burn with searching for something what is dear to him. Burn x Gazel (f). One-shot. Title sucks, summary sucks. Rated T because.. you know.. Burn..


**Hey there people. I got this random idea and I just wanted to type it out.**

**Since I don't dare to write yaoi just yet Gazel is going to be female in this story.**

**Italics are Gazel's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Burn x Gazel | Memories**

* * *

A girl with light grey hair was sitting at a desk, head bent over her studies. After some time she swung her head back up and stretched out a little. "How is a normal human supposed to get all of these nonsense in her head." She sighed.

Then she nearly fell of her chair when the door of her room smashed open.

"GAZEL!" Nagumo's voice boomed through the room.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He always called her by her alien name when he was angry. "What is it now, Nagumo?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" He bellowed from his spot in the doorway.

"Where is what?" She asked coldly without looking up.

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"How can I pretend anything if I don't know what you mean?" She stood up and turned around only to find the fuming face of Nagumo inches away from hers. She wanted to back away, but he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up a bit, making her stand tiptoe.

"IF YOU WON'T GIVE IT BACK I'LL SWEAR THAT YOU'LL REGRET EVER COMING TO SUN GARDEN!"

"You're being really stupid now. I mean, even more stupid than you usually are." She had grabbed his arm trying to make him let go, but he was far stronger than she was.

"Listen, you ice bitch..." He was now more hissing than yelling. "..Where is my soccer ball!" He lay emphasis on every word. She looked baffled at him for a moment.

"Soccer ball? That why you're so angry? Because of some soccer ball?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"IT'S NOT SOME SO~" He swallowed, noting that if he kept yelling like that everybody in Sun Garden would know what was going on. "It's not some soccer ball!" He let go of her with a push and turned around, going through his hair with his hand.

She managed to stop herself from smashing against her desk. She frowned at him. He has never acted this.. weird. "Nagumo? I mean it. I really don't know where it is."

"Hmpf..." Was the only answer she got from him.

"Maybe.." She swallowed. "Maybe I can help you look for it."

He turned around and gave her a look of distrust. She had no idea what made her say it too, but now that she had proposed it she had to see it through to the end.

"Well, you know. It could be in the mess you call your room."

He growled something what she defined as a 'fine'. So next thing they were standing in front of the door of his room.

"Are you ever going to open the door or are we just gonna stare at it?" Suzuno asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

He growled something, then pushed the door open and walked in. Just as she expected his room was a complete mess. The whole ground was littered with clothes, pieces of paper, food, and a.. book?

"Nice room..." She said while walking past him, taking in every detail of the room.

"In comparison to your room I'm sure it looks nice." He said grumpily. She swiveled around and looked at him with squinted eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Just.. let it be." He shrugged and looked away from her piercing, teal eyes.

She hmpfed and turned around again, walking towards his desk.

"Shall I just start here then?" She turned her head to see him trowing stuff off a pile in the corner.

"Do as you wish." He said said while throwing some socks on the new pile of stuff that was forming behind him.

She turned towards the desk again. It was filled with pretty much the same stuff as the floor. Pieces, no, mountains of paper, food, and clothes, mostly socks. _How many socks can a human have?_

She sighed as she sorted out the stuff on his desk. Then something underneath the stacks of paper caught her attention. She turned her head a bit to see what Nagumo was doing. Since he was still busy creating a new pile out of the old pile of stuff she took the liberty of pulling it out of its hiding spot underneath the sheets. She glanced over to Nagumo's corner once more before taking a look at the picture.

On the picture there were a man, woman and a boy on the beach. The man was chasing the small boy around, both were smiling brightly. The woman was sitting on a towel laughing at them. The boy looked about seven years old and had red hair, which reminded her of someone. After some staring she realized it was Nagumo. _Why.. he was quite cute back then..._Then she shifted her gaze towards the man and woman. The man had the same red hair as the boy and had dark emerald green eyes. The woman had jet black hair which waved a little behind her and golden eyes. _Where they.. his parents?_ When she thought about it she had never wondered how he had ended up in Sun Garden. Then the picture got pulled out of her hands.

"Did you never learn not to touch someone else's personal stuff?"

She turned around to see him looking at the picture with.. was that sorrow in his eyes?

"Nagumo? Are they..?"

"My parents? Yes, they are." He finished her sentence. He turned his back to her again, but kept standing where he stood. She started to become curious by his odd behavior so she slowly and quietly walked towards him. When she reached him she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He gave her sideways glance then wanted to walk away when she took the picture from him again and turned in such a way so he couldn't take it from her right away.

"Suzuno..." He reached for the picture, but she moved out of his grasp and sat down on his bed (after shoving some of the mess on it aside).

"What did you do to make your father chase you like that?" She asked, not lifting her gaze from the picture.

"...Ah..." He was quiet for a moment then continued. "..I... I don't know anymore..."

She looked up. He was looking towards the window. "You.. don't know anymore?"

"Stupid, isn't it? I can hear them talking, but I don't hear the meaning of the words." He balded his fists.

She looked from him to the picture and then back to him again. The question was burning in her mind, but she didn't dare asking. Afraid of making him yell at her again. _Wait.. afraid? Of him being angry at me? Why would I be afraid of that? Why do I even care in the first place..?_

"They died in a car crash a month after this picture was taken." He said, reading her face easily.

"..Oh... I'm sorry." She returned her gaze back towards the picture.

"Yeah, right..." He murmured. He then walked towards his two piles of stuff again.

She sat on the bed a little longer. Then she realized that she had come here for a different reason than staring at a picture. So she stood up, laid the picture back on the desk and continued her search.

After some time of searching they both sat down on the bed, wondering where in the world that soccer ball could've gone to. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Nagumo." The door opened and a red haired boy with green eyes stood in the doorway.

"What do _**you **_want, Gran?"

Hiroto raised an eyebrow when he saw Suzuno.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but I had to give this to you from nee-san with the message of taking care of your stuff." He threw a soccer ball with scribbles written all over it towards him. Suzuno felt her face turn red. She turned her head so both redheaded boys couldn't see it. _Why in the world am I feeling like this and why was Gran looking towards them like that?_

"...Why are you still here?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I.. uh.. shall go then." She stood up and wanted to walk away when someone grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean you, Ice princess." Nagumo said in her ear. His warm warm breath sent a shiver down her spine. She turned her head to hide her blush. _Seriously again? Why does he have to stand so close to her? Not that I mind.. Wait... What!? I do mind... I should mind.. _Her thoughts got interrupted by laughing.

"I'm already leaving. Have fun you two." Hiroto closed the door, still quietly chuckling in himself.

"Hmpf..." Nagumo let go of her arm and walked towards the bookcase in which no books stood. He placed the ball with utmost care on one of the shelves.

"So.. uhm... What is so special about that soccer ball?" She started stroking her hair, not really knowing what else to do.

"Well... I guess I can tell you since I yelled at you for no apparent reason... You see, on my seventh birthday my parents and I went to see a national soccer match. It was Japan versus The United States and Japan won with 4-2. After the game we got to meet the players and they gave me that soccer ball with all their autographs." He shrugged and turned towards her. He smirked when he saw her standing there, stroking her hair like that.

"What? Am I boring you?"

"Wha~!? No!" She turned to him with a surprised expression. "I'm not bored.. I-I..." She trailed off and continued to stroke her hair, looking towards some random spot in the room. He snickered and walked quietly towards her. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"N-Nagumo? What are you~?" She got interrupted by a warm, soft feeling pressing down on her lips. _What in the world!? He's... He's kissing me!? I-I.. kinda like it.. _She closed her eyes and started to enjoy it completely. When he broke the kiss she wanted to protest, but he laid a finger on her mouth.

"Shhh.." He stroked through her hair. "Did I ever tell you that I really like it when you stroke your hair like that."

"N-no, but~" He kissed her again.

"That was rhetorical..." He smirked.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, tulip-head."

"With pleasure, Ice princess."

And with that they locked lips again.

* * *

**That's it.**

**I always read stories with Gazel's background story in it, but Burn's story is kinda unknown. Maybe if I find the time I'll write his entire story as I see it.**

**Anyways...**

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**Leaving a review isn't that hard, right? Please try to be nice, this is the first love story I've ever written so...**

**Of course some critique on what could be better is appreciated.**


End file.
